1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fire extinguisher in which the main discharge valve controlling the discharge of extinguishing agent from pressure vessel can be fully controlled from the outlet end end of the discharge hose.
2. The Prior Art
Most conventional fire extinguishing units utilize delivery hoses connected to the extinguishing agent pressure vessel and a manually actuated discharge valve between the vessel and the inlet end of the delivery hose and, in some cases, a manually actuated discharge at the outlet end of the delivery hose. This arrangement requires the operator to use both hands to hold the delivery hose and to operate the discharge valve. In all instances, the valve at the vessel end of the hose must be opened before the extinguisher can be operated.
In extinguisher units of the type having a valve in the head of the pressure vessel and at the outlet end of the hose, when the valve is turned off at the end of the hose prior to closure of the valve leading from the pressure vessel to the hose, if the extinguishing agent is a dry chemical, the latter may become packed in the discharge hose, creating a difficult maintainence problem.
Frequently after pressure extinguishers have been stored for some time, the dry chemical has a tendency to come out in gobs rather than in fluid form.
In checking pressure in fire extinguishers, the question frequently arises as to whether the pressure gauge is recording the actual pressure in the pressure vessel or is stuck on the high side due to the accumulation of gas in the gauge from a previous test.